The Transformers Presents: MAGNUS
This page is for the film. For the toyline, please go to MAGNUS (toyline). The Transformers Presents: MAGNUS is the sixth film in The Transformers Cinematic Universe. It is a standalone film that is part of the story, and needs to be watched to understand future installments, but it is not part of the main line of films. Characters Ultra Magnus: Former head of Cybertron Police, current leader of Cybertron and Iacon City Commander. Trailbreaker: Has a well liked sense of humor, especially in dark times. However, he has low self esteem and needs encouragement. Hoist: While Ratchet is the doctor, Hoist is the clinic. He is a very upbeat, happy go lucky bot with some medical knowledge, who gets along with everyone. Roadbuster: Leader of The Wreckers. He is usually armed to the teeth and is looked up to by many, due to his charismatic attitude. Whirl: Crazy, insane, reckless bot who uses his insanity for good and not evil. Member of The Wreckers. Topspin: Loves to prove that there is no obstacle he cannot get around. Member of The Wreckers. Lord Straxtus: Decepticon dictator, escaped high security containment. Thunderwing: Ruthless, fearless, and immensely powerful, obsessed with achieving his goals. Nightbird: A human-built robot who found her way to Cybertron and joined the Decepticons in exchange for being reformatted into a transformer. Bludgeon: Ferocious Decepticon warrior with no morals, skilled in Cybertronian combat art Metallikato. Blackout: Very powerful and loyal to his leader, despises Starscream's scheming against Megatron. Ransack: One of the first flying Decepticons, the very first seeker ever. He is the last remaining of the original primitive seekers, who transformed into alien propeller powered aircraft. Ransack kept this form and avoided reformatting into a trijet. Plot Although skirmishes between the Autobots and Decepticons remaining on Cybertron occur, the planet is mostly at peace, as the war has moved to Earth. The film starts with Ultra Magnus explaining everything that has happened on Cybertron before, during, and after Girls of Cybertron, and how the world is at peace. Unfortunately, things are about to take a turn for the worst. The Decepticon labelled as "Needing the highest security", Lord Straxtus, escapes Iacon Prison, along with Decepticons Thunderwing, Nightbird, Bludgeon, Blackout, and Ransack. Together, they form the team known as the Wings of Malevolence. Ultra Magnus is alerted and sends out several Autobot drones to patrol the streets of Iacon. Trailbreaker and Hoist are on recon when they come across Bludgeon and Ransack. They get locked into a long battle. Eventually, Hoist is destroyed by Bludgeon, and the 2 Decepticons team up on Trailbreaker. They have Trailbreaker on the ground and are about to rip out his spark when Ultra Magnus slices off their heads. He then calls in the 3 wreckers, Roadbuster, Whirl, and Topspin to aid in the fight and potential capture of the remaining 4 Wings. Thunderwing attempts to fire at the Iacon Command Center in an attempt to turn the tides on the Autobots, but Whirl flies in, transforms into robot mode, and knocks Thunderwing down to the ground, hitting the ground before getting the chance to transform into robot mode. His cybertronian jet mode ruined, he transforms into robot mode and him and Whirl clash. After a heated battle, Whirl cuts Thunderwing in half. Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus brings out his long stored weapon only used in emergencies, the Forge of Solus Prime. He activates it and it transforms into a very large hammer as the miniature neutron star inside it begins to spin rapidly. He comes face to face with Blackout, who tried to kill him from behind. Magnus swings the Forge and Blackout dodges. Blackout fires at Magnus, who dodges and returns fire with his own weapon. Blackout unleashes a volley of attacks, intensely weakening Magnus with each hit. The end seems near for Magnus until he unleashes a fatal blow to Blackout, using the forge. Straxtus, with the Autobots distracted, blows up the Iacon Command Center and takes control of Cybertronian operations. He then tells Nightbird to head to Earth to aid the Decepticons there. Magnus approaches Straxtus and attempts to fight, but Blackout weakened him. As Straxtus commands Cybertron Police to arrest Magnus, they stand against him, and as Magnus escapes, Straxtus kills all the officers in the area. Primus then calls Magnus to his core. Magnus goes to the core of Cybertron, the very spark of the transformer god Primus. Primus tells Magnus to go to Earth, and take with him a piece of Primus himself. He tells Magnus that this piece will reformat any killed Autobot to a new form, but it can only be used once. Magnus then returns to the surface, readies 2 ships, and rounds up the wreckers and Trailbreaker, who all head to Earth. Ultra Magnus takes the role of Wrecker leader and Trailbreaker joins the team. Sequels The Transformers Presents: MAGNUS was followed by The Transformers: The Headmasters and The Transformers: Fall of Megatron. Category:Fan Fiction Category:TTCU